Phantom in Drabbles
by Lusiki-Thanatos
Summary: Phantom der Oper in drabbles erzählt. Auf dem letzten Film basierend, der mich anfangs einfach mitgerrissen hat. 3 verschiedene Endszenen, sucht euch die herreus die euch am besten gefällt.
1. At the Beginning

Phantom in Drabbles...

Summary: Phantom der Oper in drabbles erzählt. Basiert auf dem letzten Film, der mich anfangs richtig mitgerissen hat. 3 verschiedene Endszenen, sucht euch die herraus, die euch am besten fefällt.

Disclaimer: Nun da ich die Zeitmaschiene erfunden hab, werd ich natürlich in die Vergangenheit reisen und mir alle Rechte unter den Nagel reissen, bis das nicht geschehen ist, gehört Erik natürlich (nicht) mir, Christin, Raoul, etc... sind demendsprechend auch nicht mein.

Raiting: G

AN: Wie immer freut sich die Autorin über Reviews, Flames werden dazu benutzt das Katzenklo auszulegen und wenn ihr mich ignoriert dann schreib ich einfach nicht weiter.....(doch höchst warscheinlich schon, da mich sonst die Plotbunnies auffressen würden)  
Disclaimer und anderes bla bla bla wird ab hier nicht mehr wiederholt!  
Aure senda,  
viel Spass beim Lessen,  
Lucius

1) At the beginning

"Mein Schal, mein Schal!!!!", hallte die zarte Stimme durch die Bucht.  
Der gleiche Wind der das feine Kleidungsstück in die Wellen geweht hatte, brachte die verzweifelten Rufe eines Mädchens zu ihrem Retter. Raoul de Chagny sprang ins eisige Meerwassen der französichen Küste und fischte den Schal heraus, dann machte er sich auf den Weg zur jungen Schönheit die ihn verloren hatte. Die winterliche Meerluft spielte mit ihren braunen Locken und liess das Mädchen wie eine himmlische Erscheinung wirken. Der Siebenjährige reichte ihr das durchnässte Kleidungsstück und beide Kinder lächelten sich an.  
"Ich bin Christine, und du?"  
"Mein Name ist Raoul."


	2. First Drama

Erstmals viiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelen Dank, das ihr überhaupt reviewd habt.  
Es scheint mir, dass manche mit dem Wort Drabble nicht viel anfangen können. Ein Drabble ist eine (Super)-Kurzgeschichte die Minimum 100 und Maximum 500 Wörter hat. Ich habe mich für das Miminum entschieden, daher werden all meine Kapitel in dieser Story 100 Wörter lang sein. Es ist eine Kunst in 100 Wörtern das zu sagen, was andere in 2000 sagen würden, eine Kunst die ich scheinbar noch nicht ganz beherrsche. Bitte seid gnädig und lasst mich üben, ok? *ganz-lieb-guck*  
Ich hoffe euch gefallen die nächsten Kapitel und ihr lest weiter!  
Vergesst nicht, ein Autor lebt von seinen Reviews, sie sind wichtiger als Geld, sie sind wichtiger als Essen, sie sind wichtiger als Luft!!!!!!!!

2) First Drama

Seit Jahren lit der berühnte Geiger an einem schwachen Herzen und chronischem Husten. Erstes wurde durch den frühen Tod seiner geliebten Frau verursacht, zweites trug er schon seit Kindesbeinen mit sich. Seine Tochter konnte nicht verstehen, warun die Krankheit ihren Vater plötzlich so leiden liess. Wochenlang hüttete dieser das Bett und kämpfte vergeblich gegen das Fieber. Der Artzt sagte seine Besuche ab und das zehnjährige Mädchen kümmerte sich so gut es konnte um den kranken Mann. Tage vorher war eine alte Freundin ser Familie angekommen. Sie tröstete das Kind und nahm es nach dem Tod des Vaters bei sich auf.


	3. Friends

_3) Friends_

Madame Giry war eine sehr liebe Frau, die trotz ihres strengen Aussehens ein enormes Herz hatte. Sie adoptierte die kleine Christine und behandelte sie wie ihre eigene Tochter. Meg Giry und Christine hatten sich früher schon gut verstanden, und wuchsen nun zu wahren Schwestern zusammen.

Mit 14 traten die zwei Mädchen dem Balett der Opera- Populari in Paris bei, welches Megs Mutter leitete. Sie hatten grossen Spass mit den anderen Mädchen, am Tanzen, der Bühne und dem Lichterglanz des Theaters.

Ihre neue Familie tat alles um Christines Leben etwas fröhlicher zu gestallten, und sie war ihnen auch sehr dankbar darfür.


	4. Longing

_4) Longing_

Die Nächte in dem grossen Opernhaus wurden lang, vor allem dann, wenn Christine melancholisch in den Erinnerungen an ihren Vater schwelgte. In solchen Nächten verliess sie ihr Bett und wanderte durch das Thater. Natürlich war sie hier von Musik umgeben, aber die Musik ihres Vaters war doch etwas ganz anderes gewesen.

Unwiederruflich fand sie sich auf der Bühne wieder, dem Ort der mit etwas Fantasie jenden Platz auf der Welt dastellen konnte. Sie sah das Wohnzimmer in dem sie aufgewachsen war, den Kamien und den Lieblingssessel ihres Vaters. Christine schloss die Augen und glaubte die Töne seiner Geige zu hören.


	5. An Angels Voice

AN: So, nachdem laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaange nichts von mir gekommen ist, präsentiere ich nun die nächsten Drabble.

Ich wiederhole Drabble! Meine haben nur 100 Wörter, und das werde ich nicht ändern. Diese Geschichte ist so erdacht und auch so geschrieben worden. Ich danke für all die wundervollen Reviews, und ich habe mich bemüht mehr Gefühl und mehr Geschichte in die nächsten Kapitel einzubauen, trotzdem bleibt es bei 100 Wörtern.

Denkt bitte nicht, ich ignoriere eure Reviews, ich habe sie alle Gelesen und habe mich über jede riesig gefreut. Ich merke mir **JEDES** Wort, und versuche eure Ratschläge in meinen zukünftigen Geschichten zu berücksichtigen.

Danke dass ihr euch die Zeit genommen habt, zu warten und diese ellen lange AN zu lesen (ist schon länger als das Chapy ),

viel Spass beim Lesen,

eire Lucius.

_5) An Angels Voice_

Erst schüchtern und dann immer lauter schüttete Christine ihr Herz in eines der Lieder die ihr Vater für sie geschrieben hatte. Ihre liebliche Stimme schwellte mit jedem ihrer Gefühle an, bis sie auch die dunkelste Ecke des Saales mit ihrem traurigen Schein erleuchtete.  
Weiter oben, tief in der Finsternis des Dachgeschosses verborgen, lauschte ein geheimer Zuhörer den nächtlichen Klängen aus dem Theaterraum.  
In seinem Herz, das seit Jahren mit der gleichen Dunkelheit gefüllt war, in der er selbst in den Katakomben hauset, entbrannte eine hoffnungsvolles Flämmchen an das er sich verzweifelt klammerte, es hegte und zu fueriger Leidenschaft wachsen liess.


	6. Knocking On Heavens Door

_6) Knocking on heavens door_

In dieser allesverändernden Nacht war Erik den süssen Tönen des Liedes gefolgt und hatte sich seit langem wieder an die Oberfläche des Theaters gewagt. Dort hatte er Christin gesehen und war dem Mädchen bis in die kleine Kapelle gefolgt.

‚Ein Engel an einem Heiligen Ort, wie passend...', dachte er.

‚Einen Engel der Musik will diese Kreatur des Himmels haben?'

fragte Erik sich und beschloss kurzerhand: ‚Den sollte sie bekommen.'

Von dem Abend an wartete er Nacht für Nacht vergeblich in der Kapelle, auf den Engel der Seinesgleichen suchte. Es war Zeit für ihn, an die Tore des Himmels zu klopfen.


	7. Angels and Ballerinas

_7) Angels and Ballerinas_

Die hübsche Ballettänzerin war in der nächsten Zeit zu beschäftigt um nachts in die Kapelle zu gehen. Trotzden, am Abend vor der Uraufführtung der neusten Oper verdrängte sie die Müdigkeit un an den heiligen Ort eine Kerze für ihren Vater anzuzünden. Wie all die Nächte davor wartete Erik auch in dieser auf sie, und als sie zu singen anfing stimmte er mitein.

Erschrocken vertummte Christine und sah sich verängstigt um. Die Stimme die sie begleitet hatte sang weiter. Die sachten Klänge waren Balsam für ihre Nerven. Etwas ruhiger stimmte sie weider mitein, beendete ihr gebet und stand zum gehen auf.


	8. Tommorow Evening

_8) Tommorow evening_

Erik konnte einen Hauch Enttäuschung nicht vermeiden, als er sah wie sein Engel wortlos aufstand und gehen wollte. Als sie in der Tür stehen blieb, drehte sich Christine noch einmal um und betrachtete ihr neugewollenens Heimigtum. Mit einem zarten Lächeln auf den Lippen flüsterte sie: „Danke, mein Musikengel. Ich hoffe wir können morgen auch wieder zusammen seingen."

Was kurz davor noch Enttäuschung war, wandelte sich in grenzenlose Freude, als Erik ihren Gruss mit einer unsichtbaren Geste erwiderte.

Er wartete bis ihre Schritte in den einsamen Kerkergewölben verklungen waren um sein Versteck zu verlassen. Morgen Abend sollte sich umso schöner gestallten.


	9. Recuring secreat

9) Recuring secreat

Tage, Wochen und Monate vergingen, in denen Christine jeden Abend geduldig wartete, bis die Mädchen im gemeinschaftlichen Schlafsaal der Ballettruppe eingenickt waren. Dann schlich sie sich so leise wie möglich aus dem Raum und rannte die gänge des Theaters entlang, bis sie in die Kellergewölbe kam und die Kapelle betrat.

Nur ihrer ‚Schwester' Meg hatte sie verraten wo sie hinging, aber den wahren Grund hatte sie auch ihr verschwiegen.

Dort unten wartete nämlich ihr Musikengel auf sie und lehrte sie, Nacht für Nacht die schönsten Klänge aus ihrer Stimme zu locken. Er war immer geduldig, ihrer Stimme Flügel zu verleihen.


	10. Daily Hell

**_10) Daily Hell_**

Aber der nächtliche Frieden wich einer täglichen Hölle. Seitdem Christine ihre Gesangsstunden angefangen hatte, ereigneten sich mysteriöse Zwischenfälle. Je schöner ihre Stimme klang, desdo häufiger traten die geheimnisvollen Unfälle auf. Ihr Hauptopfer schien ‚La Carlotta' zu sein, die Diva der pariser Opera-Populari.

Eines Tages war es so weit: bei den letzten Proben zu Hanibal löste sich eines der Bühnenbilder aus Stoff und begrub die aufgetakelte Sängerin unter sich. Wutentbrannt stapfte sie davon, und kündigte ihre Absicht an, das Theater zu verlassen. Die neuen Managers waren zutiefst verzweifelt und versuchten Carlotta mit allen Mitteln zurückzugewinnen, aber es half nichts, sie ging.


	11. Let the show begin

**_11) Let the show begin_**

Bevor die Manager die Show absagen und dem unumgänglichen Bankrott ins Auge sahen, grif Madame Giry ein und schlug Christine für die Hauptrolle vor.

„Sie hat den Text oft genug gehört um ihn auswendig zu können, und sie hatte den besten Lehrer."

Skeptisch musterten die beiden Männer das Mädchen, batens sie dennoch aus Höflichkeit zum Vorsingen.

Etwas verlegen trat Christine vor, gab dem Maestro das Zeichen die Arie des dritten Aktes noch einmal zu spielen und sang, wie es in Jahren keiner auf dieser Bühne getan hatte.

Eines fragte sie sich aber doch, woher wusste die Tanzlehrerin von ihrem Musikengel?


	12. Flying By

**_12) Flying by_**

Natürlich war Christines Vorsingen nicht vor Erik verborgen geblieben. Das bösartige Vergnügen, das La Carlottas Kündigung in ihm ausgelöst hatte steigerte sich in Euphorie angesichts Christines ertesr Hauptrolle.

In dieser Nacht liess er sie schon nach wenigen Übungen gehen und gab ihr mehrere Ratschläge und liebe Worte mit auf den Weg, die ihr Lampenfieber tilgen sollten. Der nächste Abend kam für Christine viel zu schnell. Die Generalprobe, die Maskenbildner und die lezten Vorbereitungen flogen an ihr wie ein wirrer Traum vorbei.

Sie konnte die aufgeregte Menschenmasse vor der Bühne hören. Dann schwang der Vorhang auf, ihr grosser Moment war gekommen.


	13. Hanibal

**_13) Hanibal_**

Das Orchesta spielte an dem Abend besonders gut und die Ballettänzerinnen gaben sich alle Mühe. Die Show ging perfekt über die Bühne und Christines klare Stimme hallte durch das Theater und füllte es mit neuem Leben.

In der Managerloge beglückwünschten sich die neuen Leiter des Theaters, während der junge Besitzer gebannt auf die hübsche Sängerin starrte. Raoul de Chagny erkannte das kleine Mädchen von damals kaum weder, und doch war er sich sicher, seine Christine vor sich zu haben.

Nicht weit entfährnt davon, in Loge 5, lauschte Erik der entzückenden Stimme seines Engels und schwelgte in purer Leidenschaft für Christine.


	14. Little Lotte

**_14) Little Lotte_**

Nach der Aufführung flüchtete sich Chirsine in ihr Schminkzimmer, wo sie ein Meer an Blumen erwartete. Sie beachtete keine davon, sondern eilte gleich zu ihrem Schminktisch um aus dem schweren Kostüm zu kommen. Auf dem Tisch lag eine einzelne Rose mit einer schwarzen Schleife, diese bertachtete sie lächelnd. Ein Kurzes Klopfenan der Tür, dann stand ein junger Mann zwischen den wietaufgerissenen Flügeln und begrüsste sie stürmisch.

„Du warts fabelhaft, Little Lotte!", er rannte auf sie zu und hob sie in ihre Arme.

Natürlich erkannte Christine Raoul nach dieser Begrüssung wieder. Trotz aller freude, hatte sie es etwas eilig ihn loszuwerden.


	15. To much for one Evening

_**15) To much for one Evening**_

Nachdem Raoul, ohne auf Christines Ausflüchte einzugehen, ihren ganzen Abend verplant hatte, dann aber um ihrer Privatsphäre willen gegangen war, machte sich Erik bemerkbar. Seine ganze Freude über Christines brillianten Aufrtit war bitterer Wut gewichen.

‚Was dachte sich dieser dahergelaufene Knierbs eigentlich, mit seiner Christine so umzuspringen!'

Das verdatterte Mädchen wusste nicht mehr ein noch aus; auf der einen Seite wollte sie ihren Kindheitsfreund verteidigen, auf der anderen war sie selbst empört über sein unverschämtes Verhalten. Als dann auch noch ihr Musikengel plötzlich beschloss sich ihr zu offenbaren, verfiel sie ganz in ihr Trance und liess sich nur noch treiben.


	16. Musik of the night

AN: So, nach langem langem warten, hier kommen noch ein paar meiner Drabbels, ich hoffe ihr habt viel spass damit,

eure Lucius.

**_16) Musik...of the night_**

Sie war ihm gefolgt, verzaubert von dem Klang seiner Stimme und gebannt von den Wundern die sich in dieser Nacht für sie zu häufen schienen. Erik brachte sie zu sich nach Hause, tief unter dem Theater, wo er seinen erschöpften Engel in das Schwanenbett legte, was er so liebevoll für sie gebaut hatte. Er betrachtete sie noch eine zeitlang, wannte sich dann doch von ihrem zauberhaften Anliz ab und ging zurück in sein kerzenerleuchtetes ‚Musikzimmer'. Dort setzte er sich an die majestätische Orgel und liess seine Finger geschickt über die Tasten gleiten, während er sich glückseelig in seiner Musik vertiefte.


	17. Curiosity

_**17) Curiosity**_

Christine erwachte zu den mächtigen Tönen des grossen Instrumentes. Verwirrt sah sie sich um, doch dann erinnerte sich die neue Diva an die abendlichen Ereignisse. Schüchtern trat sie aus den Schatten ihres Schlafgemaches und betrachtete ihren Engel, wie er an dem imposanten Instrument sass und spielte. Er war ein unglaublich hübscher Mann, und so talentiert! Doch Christines Neugier übermannte sie: ‚Warum trug er nur diese weisse Maske, die sein halbes Gesicht vor ihr verbarg?'

behutsam schlich sie sich an ihn herran und berührte zärtlich seine wange. Dann enthüllte sie mit einem kräftigen Ruck sein Geheimnis und die Hölle brach los.


	18. Regret

**_18) Regret_**

Ihr immer so sanfter Engel schrie und verfluchte sie. Erschrocken wich Christine vor seinem Zorn zurück.

„Warum? Warum nur, Christine?". Die Frage hallte in den Katakomben wie eine Mantra wieder, während er verzweifelt versuchte sein entschelltes Gesicht vor ihr zu verbergen. Niedergeschlagen liess er sich auf die Bank seiner Orgel fallen und vergrub sein Anliz in beiden Händen. Christine, die trozt all seiner Versuche sie zu verbergen, seine Entstellung gesehen hatte, fühlte sich schuldig. Zaghaft und ängstlich trat sie auf ihn zu und reichte ihm die Maske. Erik nahm das Stück weissen Porzelan entgegen und verhüllte seine rechte Gesichtshälfte wieder.


	19. Return of the Diva

_**19) Return of the Diva**_

Kaum hatte ‚La Carlotta' von dem atemberaubendem Erfolg der Opernauffürung gehört stolzierte sie auch schon wieder in das Theater.

Firmin und Andree nahmen sie mit Kusshand wieder auf, zwar liebten sie das Klingen ihrer Kassen dank Christines Stimme, sie verliessen sich aber lieber auf den gefässtigten Ruf der älteren Sängerin. Christine wurde schlicht hin wieder zu einer einfachen Ballettänzerin zurückgestuft und die ominösen Drohungen des Operngeistes in den Wind geschlagen.

Die nächste Aufführung kam und das Publikum entzweite sich, ein Umstand den die alte Diva Christine neidete, aber hinnehmen musste. Raoul dagegen überhäufte seine Little Lotte mit Aufmerksamkeiten und Geschenken.


	20. New Love

**_20) New Love_**

An dem Abend stand Raoul hinter der Bühne und hatte ein ganz besonderes Geschenk für seine strahlende Ballettänzerin. Sie begrüsste ihn mit einem Lächeln, bestand aber darauf an einen Ort zu gehen, wo sie ungestört waren. Der Vicomte führte Christine auf die Dachterasse. Dort schüttete sie ihm ihr verwirrtes Herz aus und er gab ihr sein Versprechen sie immer zu beschüzen.

Unbemerkt stand eine stille Gestallt in den Schatten und beobachtete das soeben gegründete Paar. Eriks Herz zerschall fast hörbar als Raoul Christine zärtlich in seine Arme nahm und sie hinunterführte. Erst unergründliche Trauer, dann brennende Wut erfüllten das Phantom.


	21. Mascarade

_**21) Mascarade**_

Zum neuen Jahr veranstalltete die Opera-Populari einen glanzvollen Maskenball. Alles was Rang und Namen hatte war eingeladen worden und das Opernhaus erstrahlte in erhabenem Glanz.

Musik hallte durch den Empfanngsraum und die Menschenmenge tanazten glücklich im hellen Schein der Nacht.es wurde der neuste tratsch ausgetauscht und über die letzten Neuigkeiten gesprochen. Paare tummelten sich am Rande der Tanzfláche, tuschelten und Kicherten. Nur die Freude des Allerneusten wurde von Sorgen getrübt.

Christine machte sich grosse Sorgen um Raoul, aber auch um Erik.

Mit einem ohrenbetäubendem Knall flogen die Türen zum Zuschauerraum auf. Die Musik erstab, das Theater hielt die Lusft an.


	22. Red death

_**22) Red death**_

In ein rotes Kostüm gehüllt und hinter einer silbernen Totenkopfmaske verborgen stolzierte das Phantom in den Raum. Die angestaute Wut verlieh ihm eine unnatürliche Aura.

‚Diese Nichtsnutze werden schon sehen was sie davon haben, meine Befehel zu misachten! Genau wie Raoul... und Christine!'

Erik hatte sein Meisterwerk vollendet, nun war es Zeit es in der Opera-Populari aufzuführen. Degen in Hand gab er letzte Anweisungen, ernannte Christine zu seiner Diva und hinterliess das leedergebundene Manuskript.

Dann verschwand er durch eine Fallttür im Boden, dicht gefolgt vom Vicomte. Doch bevor Erik seine Rachegelüste erfüllen konnte, errettete Madame Giry Raoul aus dem Spiegellabytinth.


	23. Planing

_**23) Planing**_

Es würde ein Leichtes sein, das Phantom zur Strecke zu bringen. Andree und Firmin arbeiteten mit Raoul eine unfehlbaren Plan aus, mit dem sie das Theater von der Tyranei des Geistes befreien würden. Erik hatte ihnen eine einmalige Gelegenheit auf dem Silbertablet setviert.

Der Operngeis hatte ja genügend Anordnungen gegeben, wie sein fatales Stück aufzeführen sei. Er würde sich die Vorstellung mit Sicherheit nicht entgehen lassen. Alle Ausgägne wären gesichert, Loge 5 wäre in Sekunden unstellt und Raoul hatte selbst für Eventualitäten vorgesorgt. Die Vorbereitungen, alle Vorbereitungen für Don Juan Triumphante liefen auf Hochturen und das Theater war in Auffuhr.


	24. Doubts

_**24) Doubts**_

Christine war verzeifelt.

Auf der einen Seite war Raoul, der sie mit Liebe und Geschenken überhäufte. Er bot ihr die Sicherheti die sie nie hatte, eine sonnige Zukunft.

Auf der anderen war Erik, sein Talent, seine Gefühle, und seine brennende Leidenschaft. Er hatte ihr mehr Täume erfüllt als kein Andere, er hatte sie gehalten und sie unterstüzt, wann immer sie es brauchte.

Doch Keiner war Perfekt.

Christine war sich nicht sicher was sie für Raoul empfand, eindeutig überwog die Freundschaft.

Und Erik... Er hatte eine dunkle Seite, die sie faszinierte und fürchtete.

Sie wusste einfach nicht was sie tun sollte.


	25. the sad end

Ende 1: The Sad One

Verunsichert sass Christine auf der Bühne und wartete, dass der Tenor den Vorhang verliess. Sie erschrack, als statt Piangi Erik in Don Juans Rolle vor ihr stand. Trotzden musste die Oper weitergehen; beide Hauptdarsteller stiegen ihre Wendeltreppen hinauf, dann schritten sie langsam auf einander zu.

Die Szene war perfekt, wie Christine in Eriks Armen lag. Doch dann erblickte er die hinter den Vorhängen postierten Gendarme. Wutentbrannt zerschnitt Erik das Seil. Die Falttür tat sich unter ihm auf und er fiel mit Christine durch den Bühnenboden in sein unterirdisches Reich. Währendessen flohen die Menschen an der Oberfläche vor dem herabstürzenden Kronleuchter.

Erik hetzte Christine durch die Gänge und schiffte sie über den See. Erst starrte sie ihn verängstigt an, dann kroch die Wut in ihr hoch.

‚Wie konnte er sie so behandeln?'

Erzürnt schrien sich beide an, wobei Christine ihre Angst vergass und erneut an der Maske riss. Diesmal machte Erik keine Antallten sich vor ihr zu verstecken.

Plötzlich tauchte Raoul am Zuggitter zu Eriks Heim auf und forderte verzweifelt Christines Freilassung. Zu aller Verwunderung hiess ihn Erik wilkommen und liess ihn ein, doch in einem unachtsamen Moment des Vicomtes band er diesen am Gittern fest und drohte ihn zu erhängen.

Das Phantom wannte sich Christine zu und zog mehrmals an dem Seil um den Galgen um Raouls Hals zu straffen.

„Christine entscheide dich. Bleib bei mir und der Vicomte ist frei zu gehen. Entscheide dich für ihn, und er wird meinen Hass zu spüren bekommen!"

Wirr hallten die Stimmen der beiden Männer durch die unterirdischen Gewölbe, und setiegerten Christines Unsicherheit ins unermässliche. Letzten Endes entschied sie sich für das einzig Richtige was sie in dem Moment tun konnte. Sie watete zu Erik ins eisige Wasser und, nach einem kurzen, traurigen Abschiedsblick zu Raoul, küsste sie ihren dämonischen Engel der Musik.

Erik wiech von ihr zurück. Er wusste dass sie sich so entscheiden würde, Christine war kein Unmensch. Aber warum gab sie sich ihm so hin?

Beschämt befahl er ihr zu gehen, ihn zu vergessen. Er blieb nicht um das glückliche Paar zu sehen.

Das Mädchen befreite Raoul, doch dann lief sie Erik hinterher. Sie fand ihn in seinem gemach, auf dem Bett sitzend und den Kopf in die Hände gestüzt. Verwirrt sah er auf. Sie verabschiedete sich mit einem Lächeln und gab ihm den Verlobungsring zurück. Dann war sie auch schon verschwunden und von Eriks leben blieben nur noch Scherben.

Entschlossen erhob sich das Phantom. Er liess seinen Zorn an den Spiegeln aus, die ihn mit seinem hönischen Spiegelbild provozierten. Dann verschwand er hinter einen schweren Vorhang, um die Oper auf immer zu verlassen.

Er durchquerte das dunkle Labyrinth und fand das Gemach was er zu seiner letzte Ruhestätte auserkoren hatte. Dort zündete er den Kamien an. Erik setzte sich in einen Ohrensessel und schenkte sich von dem Wein ein, der jahrelang auf ihn gewartet hatte.

Nach kurzer Zeit übermannte ihn Schläfrigkeit und er betrachtete ein letztes Mal Christines Geschenk. Dann verlor sich Erik in der finsteren Wonne des Giftes.


	26. The happy end

Ende 2: The happy one

Christine zitterte in ihrem leichten Kostüm während sie auf der Bühne sass. Ihre Entscheidung war gefallen, jetzt musste sie nur noch einen Weg finden, es ihm zu sagen. Unerwartet bot sich ihr die Geleganheit, als Erik anstelle von Piangi in Don Juan Rolle hinter dem Vorhang hervortrat.

Eine unvorstellbare Freude erfüllte sie, während beide zum Chor ihrer Stimmen, die Treppe zur Brücke emporstiegen. Von der Musik gebannt schritt sie auf Erik zu der dann seine Arme um sie legte.

In dem Moment wurde es Christine klar, sie musste ihr Phantom vor der Falle warnen und ihm gleichzeitig ihre Liebe gestehen.

Bevor Erik wieder zu singen anfangen konnte, verschloss ihm seine Christine mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss die Lippen. Diese überraschende Abweichung von dem Script, spiegelte sich als Warnung in ihren stralenden Augen wieder. Als Erik aufsah, erblickte er die bewafneten Gendarme hinter den Vorhängen, die die Bühne umstellten. Ein verschlagenes Lächeln kroch auf seine Lippen während er Christine an sich drückte, ein Messer zog und das Seil durchtrennte; das letzte As im Ärmel des Phantoms, welches das Chaos entfesseln würde.

Die Falttüren in den Bühnenbauten taten sich auf und Dunkelheit verschlang die zwei Hauptdarsteller, als sie gemeinsam in die Tiefe stürzten.

Christine landete weich in seinen Armen. Dann liess Erik sie auf den Boden und führte sie durch die dunklen Gänge des Labyrinths. Sie folgte ihm blind durch die Finsterniss, bis sich am Ende eines Korridors der Schein von Eriks kerzenerleuchtetem Heim abzeichnete.

Christin liess sich auf die Orgelbank fallen und rang nach Atem, sie war noch nie so gerannt. Dann sah sie sich um.

Erik stand etwas von ihr entfährnt und starrte sie fassungslos an. Eine fast unmerkliche Angst zeichnete sich in seinen sonst so ruhigen Augen ab. Ein Lächeln zierte Chriatines Lippen, als sie aufstand und auf ihn zuging.

Mittlerweile hatte Raoul seinen Weg durch die Katakomben und den See bis zu Eriks Zuhause gefunden. Er stand an dem geschlossenen Zuggitter und rief nach Christine, die erschrocken zurück starrte.

„Bitte Christine! Siehst du denn nicht, dass er dich wieder unter seinen Bann gezogen hat?", bettelte der Vicomte ohne auf Eriks drohenden Blick zu achten. Das Phantom stürzte zu dem Gitter um dem Duell zwischen ihm und Raoul endlich ein Ende zu bereiten. Nur Christines Arme hielten ihn auf, als sie sie um ihn schlang und Erik anflehte, sich nicht weiter unnötigen Gefahren auszusetzen und endlich bei ihr zu bleiben.

„Erik!", bettelte sie und zog das Phantom vom Wasser weg. Dann wannte sie sich zum Vicomte.

„Es tut mir Leid Raoul. Du warst ein liebenswürdiger Freund und ein treuer Begleiter in meiner Kindheit, aber ich kann dich nicht mehr als als Bruder lieben und achten. Erik dagegen," sie streichelte über seine unbeschadete Wange und sah ihm tief in die Augen. „hat mich von meiner Verzweiflung befreit. Er hat mir Flügel geschenkt und die Kraft gegeben, dem Himmel empor zu fliegen."

Christine kuschelte sich an ihr Phantom und Erik legte unbewusst einen Arm um ihre Hüfte. Erneut blickte sie zu Raoul.

Ihre Stimme klang lieblicher als jedes Lied, als sie dem Vicomte klarzumachen versuchte, dass sie nicht bei ihm bleiben würde. Erik schloss seine Augen und genoss Christines Nähe. Es war ein schwacher Trost, das auch Raoul nicht in dem Genuss ihrer Zuneigung kommen würde.

Christine sprach weiter: „Allein dafür würde ich ihm bis ans Ende der Welt folgen. Doch selbst wenn er einfach nur für mich da gewesen wäre..."

Erik hatte angefangen zu zittern, so dass Christine ihre Arme um ihn schlang und ihn festhielt.

„Verstehst du Raoul, dass ich einfach nicht anders kann als ihm mein Herz zu schenken?"

Raoul konnte die Wahrheit ihrer Worte in ihren Augen lesen und gab auf. Es hatte keinen Sinn um ein vergebenes Herz zu werben. Sein Blick wanderte zu Erik, der wie vom Blitz getroffen dastand und Christin ungläubig anstarrte.

Sie streichelte liebevoll über seine Wange, dann entfährnte sie die Maske und enthüllte seine geschädigte Gesichtshälfte. Sie sah allerdings kein Monster in ihm. Christine hielt sein Anliz mit beiden Händen und beugte sich zu ihm vor. Während sie einen Kuss auf seine Lippen hauchte, flüsterte sie ihre Liebeserklärung. Erik erwachte aus seinem Trance und beide liessen ihrer Leidenschaft freien Lauf. Raoul ging.


	27. The unfair end

Ende 3: The unfair One

Christines Nerven lagen blank. Da sass sie nun, mitten auf der Bühne und wartete dass Piangi als Don Juan hinzu kam. Ihr Blick wanderte immer wieder zu Loge 5 und so erschrak sie , als eine wohlbekannte Stimme die männliche Hauptrolle sang.

Erik sollte doch im Zuschauerraum sitzen, oder nicht?

Das Lied nahm seinen Lauf, sie stiegen die Wendeltreppen hinauf, bis sie auf der Brücke standen. Langsam ging Christine auf Erik zu, um ihn in der Mitte zu treffen.

Aber Christine war nicht die einzige die den Rollentausch bemerkt hatte. Raoul hatte seinen Aussichtsplatz verlassen und hastate hinter die Buehne.

Ein einzelner Schuss zerriss die Musik und dröhnende Stille trat ein. Das Theater zuckte zusammen, hier und da verängstigte Aufschreie. Christine erstarrte in Eriks Armen. Die gefrorene Zeit taute auf und sie nahm beteubt ihre Umgebung wieder wahr. Gebannt starrte sie in Eriks tränengefüllte Augen. In einem letzten Versuch ihre Liebe ansich zu reissen, presste Erik Christine ansich, dann erschlaften seine Arme, er sank auf die Knie.

Entsetzt fiel Christine auf die Brückenplanken. Sie bettete seine sterbende Form in ihre Arme, Tränen überströmten ihre Wangen.

"Erik…"

Ihr Schluchtzen verriet Raoul, dass er sie mit diesem Schuss für immer verloren hatte.


End file.
